


Heat

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Winter Testing 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Britta needs some warmth during Winter Testing. It’s too bad her and Seb’s boyfriends are not there.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



> Just a quick bit of fluff based on a conversation between me and theangelofdarkness

Sebastian’s feels Britta cuddling up next to him as they stand outside the Ferrari motorhome, shivering slightly.

“Cold?” He asks gently as he unzips his Ferrari jacket and motions for her to cuddle up into it with him.

She pouts and nods, moving to snuggle into his chest as he zips his jacket up around her.

Sebastian smiles softly and kisses the top of her head. “It’s not usually this cold is it?”

“No.” She murmurs, shaking her head. She’s quite content using him as her spare heater.

Winter Testing had begun for another year, however a freak weather storm had brought freezing temperatures to the circuit.

Kimi had been teasing Sebastian all morning, telling him that he didn’t expect Sebastian to even survive Finland if this was how he acted at 4 degrees. The German had demanded that he needed hugs to survive this weather despite currently living in Switzerland.

It just wasn’t normal having snow falling when you were trying to test the cars, and the cold temperatures meant that everyone in the team were trying to keep warm.

So that was how Sebastian found himself keeping his press officer as warm as toast in his jacket.

And also why he couldn’t resist a selfie, pouting and sending the photo to Kimi and Mark.

“When the boyfriends wont cuddle you.” He sends as a caption on the photo.

He gets two replies almost immediately.

One from Mark which just said “I’m flying out. Tell Britta I’m on my way.” And one from Kimi. “I’m coming to the paddock now.”

Sebastian snorts and shows Britta.

“At least they love us.” She chuckles softly.

“Yeah.” Sebastian says with a grin, kissing her head fondly. “At least they love us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
